X and Y
by Emilolli
Summary: England messes up with his magic and becomes a woman. (This has probably been done befor but oh well) Part 1 of 3
1. Chapter 1

X and Y

'Oh god, what the bloody hell happened to me?' murmured England as he stared into the mirror. 'I look like a woman' he muttered. 'I _sound_ like a woman' he gasped.

All it had taken was that potion. One drop was all it had taken. He'd brewed the potion the night before, hoping to test it on France or someone else that he hated. Unfortunately it had fallen and smashed against the table, splashing everywhere. It had been a gender swapping potion. It must of gotten spilt it on himself.

'What am I going to _do_?'

His vision was slightly fuzzy so he reached for his reading glasses. Perfect. He paced around the room wondering how to fix his problem. The most obvious option was to, of course, brew another gender swapping potion. Unfortunately he was low on ingedients, or rather, _she_ was low on ingredients. He was a woman now. She had only one option. Call for help.

'Hey, France?' She said putting on her most manly voice possible.

'Oui?'

'I need you to fetch some ingr-'

'Sorry, I'm a little busy.'

The sound of a phone being hung up rang in her ear.

'Great' She snapped.

Next she decided to try calling Japan.

'Hello Japan?'

'Good moring England-san'

'I need some help'

'Yes?'

'I need you to go and get some ingredients for me?'

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone. She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

'What went son wrong that you can't even get you own ingredients' came Japan's voice from the other end of the line.

This was not the best she had been hoping for. How was she going to explain her situation?

'Well...my appearance has been...er...affected and I need ingredients for the potion to correct it' She explained.

Well it was the truth.

'I'm sorry but I would have no idea what to buy to help you. I really am sorry.'

'Oh. Right. Goodye then'

'Goodbye'

Well, that had failed. She had one last option. She had to do it. She had to call America.


	2. Chapter 2

X and Y

There was the phone in her hand. That phone and that call were the keys to freedom. The gateway that would lead her back to her original body. But there was a price. _Her dignity_.

'I can't just tell him I've become a woman!' yelled England in exasperation 'It's too embarrassing!'

She threw herself onto her bed a screamed into a pillow.

'I can't! I can't! I can't!'

'Can't what?'

_Shit._ She had already dialled his number. She'd forgotten to cancel. He could hear her every word. _Shit._

_'_I cannot believe that prices for magic ingredients have gone down 25%!'

_Wow. Smooth._ She told herself. She started to worry about just how much he had heard.

'Okay but why did you ring me about it?'

'I have a situation. A magic situation'

She heard a pause. A pause that was certainly not being filled with speech any time soon

'Can you fetch me some ingredients? I can't come out at the moment'

'Why no-'

'Just do as I say you ungratefu-'

'Okay. No need to yell dude'

England hung up. She sat down slowly before realizing her problem. _America is coming here. America is going to see me as a woman._ She took several deep breaths.

'Well I certainly can't be seen in my pyjamas.' She said to herself 'time to fix some clothes to wear'

Four magic spells and one colour changing potion later she had an outfit. She noticed that the pair of glasses she was wearing were actually hindering her vision now that her eyes had adjusted to the daylight. She took them off and put them down gently on her windowsill. She took the modified clothes of the floor where she had left them and proceeded to change. She looked in the mirror. She frowned. She had no sense of style. Just as she decided that she needed to make a new pair of tights, the doorbell rang.

In just moments she was there, hair braided and dressed properly. She was barely recognisable. As long as America didn't find out who she was it would be fine.

England flung open the door.

'G-good m-m-morning s-sir. Who are you l-looking for?'


	3. Chapter 3

X and Y part III

And so began the interaction at the door.

'I'm looking for a man named Arthur' he said unsurely 'Um who are you?'

'I'm..er..Aaaaaari'

'Why are you in my friend's house'

'Because I'm...er...renting his attic room'

'Okaaay'

Then there was silence. England was internally congratulating herself on passing this first test. She looked right into America's eyes, trying to see if he could tell that she was lying. He looked confused but he didn't seem to be able to see through her.

'Can I come in?' asked America.

'Oh...um...sure'

She stepped aside to let him through. She then followed him to the living room.

'Do you want anything to eat or drink?' She asked politely, hoping he would decline.

'I _want_ to know where my friend is'

'Oh, you found me out'

America stared at her. She stared at America.

'I'm sorry for keeping it from you, I'm England'

'I knew something was up! Wait... How did you become a cute girl?'

'It was just an accident with a poti- Wait WHAT?!' She spluttered 'YOU THINK I'M CUTE?!'

'I'm sorry'

'No no, it's fine. Really it's okay. Understandable as I'm currently a woman'

She felt herself blushing. But also she felt sad. She had to ask him one thing but she was too afraid of the answer. She looked him in the eye.

'Hand over the ingredients. I want to go back to normal as soon as possible'

The next morning England was male. He felt relieved but also...sad. America had thought he was cute as a girl, but did he think he was cute as a guy as well?


End file.
